build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LunaStar724/Our Story - 1. The Story of the Seven Stars
7,723 characters (including quotes), 1,415 words, 109 sentences Based off my interpretation of events that transpired before I started playing Build A Boat For Treasure. Spoiler: (Except the part where the Creator was angry. That part was because of horrible Roblox physics.) ---- "All this effort, all these things, all came from one source. The source has its pure intention: to create this world. All these wonderful things we have, they are all based off the greatness of the Creator. All of us have our little imperfections. All of us have something unique to ourselves. If everything was perfect, everything would be bland and none of us would stand out. But let's look back, to when we first started. Back when everything was a single white light in the vastness of... That's not how it started. It all started with an idea. A spark of creativity. The Creator is perfect. Every other object in this world is flawed. This is what brings out our uniqueness, and..." He stopped talking. Another voice came in. "How are you so sure that the Creator is perfect? If the Creator was perfect, then this world would have been, too. Nothing should be perfect. It didn't start with a perfect idea. Our imperfections may be bringing out our character, but that's beside the point. Nothing was perfect. Not even our Creator. We have a few decades of proof." And so, the story of the beginning is told. The beginning of our world wasn't exactly the beginning. Our Creator is just another normal imperfect being on a platform that our world is based on... And this platform isn't made by a perfect being, either. It was made with its imperfections. The Creator of the platform isn't perfect, and might just be a part of another world, with its own Creator. There are endless possibilities, but the flaws seem to decrease as we move out from our world. Our world was made with limited potential. We were bound to a single task, and we're still mainly bound to one. There was a single gray platform, spanning a comparatively small area than what we have now. Then, our Creator gave it life. The flowing river was created. We never truly know what's in the river, but the Creator gave us an incentive to reach its end-- "An incentive? In a world of limited options, why even bother giving an incentive? The beings in this world would have made it to the end out of sheer curiosity at this point. We now know what's at the end of that river, and it's lackluster now than back then. Its worth has diminished." "The story isn't done. There's a reason for this incentive. There must be a reason for everything. Be it the Creator's boredom, or other beings' boredom. Who knows, what if we're just puppets of other beings, beings who can see this world? All controlled by a few buttons on a plane... But what are the odds of that? Anyways, I'll continue the story..." And at the opening of the river, the stations for life were created. A single bright star, split into eight. There was a problem, however. Only seven of the stars could be brought into life. And, after a decision made by our Creator, the seven stars came into an existence-- "The Creator is perfect! There's no way they created eight stars just to get rid of one of them!" "You'd be surprised, for our history speaks otherwise. There has been lots of evidence to the imperfection of our Creator, and you may not have even been aware of it. Moving on..." The seven stars chosen had their own different blessings. White, where life was brought upon to the world first, was a symbol of purity. The ones who were lucky enough to have been brought upon by the star are given the blessing of a clear opening to the flowing river. Blue, the middle ground, stood for the integrity of the world. This was where the second beings were brought upon. They had the smallest claim, along with Green. Green stood for the fertility and prosperity of the land. The two other stars were brought further from the river, but were given the blessing of the largest claims of land in the world. These stars, Red and Black, stood for the life force of our world, and the elegance of our kind. And, at the very opening of the river, stood the last two stars, Yellow and Orange. Yellow carried the joy of the world on its shoulders, and Orange... "Orange? Isn't it Magenta?" "It was Orange. It was." Orange didn't stand for anything. It was the least favored by the Creator, but its star shone for a while. After all, it was the beginning. With the creation of the stars, there was life. But life didn't have a way to make it through the forces of the flowing river. The Creator, having a benevolent nature, gave our beings the ability to start over, and gave us the opportunity to gain progress. We were given these... seemingly bottomless chests. Chests full of materials. Depending on how many times we've tried, and where we failed, we would have the power to lift open the head of these chests, and given a small portion of its blessings. Orange, who didn't stand for any value, didn't see the importance of these blessings. As time went on, the orange star shone dimmer and dimmer, until it got to a point where its light was nothing but darkness-- "Going by this, the Black Star isn't supposed to exist!" "It's not a star of darkness. It's a star of mysterious energy. This is where most of our creations were blessed with the elegance of a queen." As the orange star grew dim, Magenta took its place. Magenta stood for the perseverance of life in our world. And as the star shone, the seven stars were all given the hope to reach what's in the end. To pass through that river of unknown dangers, a path never even considered to be taken by most back then. As we tread through these challenges with what little we have, we gained more and more blessings, and more hope. And, after what seemed like an eternity, with our perseverance and hope, we made it to the end. The other end of the river used to give us great luck and prosperity. However, as time went on, its amount started losing its value. All of us started competing against each other. We forgot the value of the stars. We all just wanted to create something larger than the other things we've made. This mentality of ours, for what I can assume, angered the Creator. These large constructions were given obstacles that would have been easier to traverse with something smaller but more elegant and smart. With the Creator's fury, the largest creations were brought down and torn apart to their bases. This is what I heard from those who came into this world before me. This was what others saw, before I came in. The world was linear, it had only one direction of choice. There were a few exceptions, but... "Tell me what these were! I'm sure that the world wasn't all linear." "It wasn't, but I wasn't around to experience it. That's a story you'll have to ask someone else. Anyway..." Everyone in the world seemed content and experienced when I came. I'm not sure what was in my mind, but for some reason, I felt like I wanted to do something for this world. But, for this time, I'm just gonna end this story with me following in the footsteps of those who were here before me. I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep. "That was a great story! I didn't know that the world was created this way. I've started having doubts about our Creator though..." "Don't have doubts. Our Creator may not be perfect, but they're always blessing us with what they think is best. Look at our world now! It isn't as linear as before. We could do so much more stuff with what we have. And you, you who was brought upon yesterday, you have the chance to give your contribution to this world. You're right. The world started with an idea. This idea soon lived to be our world." "I wanna know more from you. I always thought of how this world was made, but I never knew it would be this vivid. I loved how this story went. Will you tell me what happened after you came?" She chuckled a bit, letting out a faint smile in her face. "I'll tell you tomorrow." ---- Category:Blog posts